My new life
by c0c0girl
Summary: "Yes we have a new student, but she is human" he said calmly, "What! But sir she can expose monsters to the world or worse!" she screamed. Bubbles is a normal human girl going to a new school, a monster school there she goes on the adventure of being a human living with monsters! She makes friends and enemies, will she get through it or will she cave in? Sorry suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: New school.**

**Hay guys! This is my new story so I hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the power puff girls or the rowdy ruff boys only my story and my OC's!**

**ENJOY!**

**Bubbles POV:**

I came home from school, thankfully it's Friday! I don't care if it's only the beginning of senior year, I'm just tired okay… I walked over to the kitchen to see my mom making dinner and I smiled "Hey mom, I'm home!" I said cheerily, she turned and looked at me with a soft smile "Hi honey, how was school?" she asked placing some plates on the table, I took a seat and huffed "School work is getting harder by the minute but me and Jenny talked, and she said if it's okay with you then she can come over tomorrow" I said tired. My mom's smile faded a little "Oh honey let me just call your father, then we can talk…" she said softly while going down the basement to get my dad, he's a famous scientist. My mom is a business women but she always makes time for family, I saw them coming and I looked at them confused, they never had a problem with jenny coming over so maybe it's about something else…

"Hi dad" I greeted him and he gave me a fake smile "Oh hi sweetie" he said looking down, my mom sat down and my dad stood next to her "Honey there's something your father and I need to talk to you about…" my mom said looking at me and I nodded "What is it?" I asked curious and they looked at each other then my dad spoke "Bubbles sweetie we got a call from a boarding school and they told us that they would really want you to be in there school and your mom and I just thought maybe it would be best, because then you can get a proper scholarship for college" he said serious and I looked at them, are they serious they want to send me to another school?! I don't have a problem with that it's just I'm gonna miss all my friends especially jenny! "Okay and?" I asked knowing there's more to it, "Well honey this is not a normal school they are different but they know best so we thought you should go" she said softly waiting for my reaction.

"Wait what do you mean different? Is it a school for troubled teens or something?" I asked wanting to know every detail, they shook their heads "Of coarse not honey, the children there are just different that's all…" my mom said, "How different?" I asked now getting a little nervous, are they gonna send me to a school for children who have problems! "Well sweetie you know how when you were little were afraid of monsters?" my dad asked and I nodded "Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?" I asked. They looked at each other again "Remember how we always told you they'd never hurt you but we never said they don't exist?" my mom asked now standing up I nodded not knowing what to say "Well honey this school is for young monsters" my mom said I thought she was kidding but I saw she was dead serious and my eyes widen "W-what are you telling me I'm a m-monster?!" I exclaimed jumping out of the chair. "No honey we're not saying that but the headmaster called us telling us that they think you're different from all the humans so the recommended that you should go to their boarding school" my mom said reassuringly.

"W-why would they want me there if I'm not a monster?" I asked calming down then my dad walked over to me "Sweetie they want to figure out why you're different and don't worry they promised us they'll protect you" my dad answered, I thought about it for a bit and nodded "Okay I'll go, but only because you think it's for the best" I said and they smiled pulling me into a big hug, "Oh we knew you would understand!" my mom said happily but I stopped them "WAIT! Do they have a cheer squad?" I asked with a serious expression and they laughed "Of coarse! We wouldn't think of sending our little girl to a school with no cheering!" my dad exclaimed. I smiled "Yay, I can't wait to meet new people and make new friends!" I shouted excitedly jumping up and down "Pleas tell me I can tell jenny everything!" I said and they nodded I squealed and hugged them before running upstairs to my room to call Jenny. I took my phone and called her telling her everything "Wow! You're going to a monster school!" she exclaimed and I laughed "YES! But you can't tell anyone!" I said and she agreed, we said our goodbyes and I went over to my bed I need some rest, tomorrow I'm packing and jenny's gonna help me, so I gotta get some rest.

**The next morning:**

I woke up smiling, I have to pack today with Jenny helping me and then I'm going to my new school Monday! I got out of bed and went to take a shower and brush my teeth, when I was done I went over to my closet to get some clothes. I took out a baby blue tank top some white short shorts and light blue flats, I put my hair down and went downstairs I saw my mom made some pancakes and bacon I smiled "Morning mom!" I said cheerily, she looked up and smiled "Morning honey you're just in time for breakfast!" she said placing plates on the table, "You were so tired last night you fell asleep before you could eat dinner" I heard my dad behind me I turned and saw him smiling. "Sorry about that" I apologized then I heard someone knock and I went to answer it, when I opened the door I smiled brightly it was Jenny! "Hey bubs!" she said cheerily hugging me tightly. I laughed "Hey Jen! Your early!" I said smiling, she let go and giggled "Yeah sorry I just thought if we're done packing we can go to the mall and buy you some new clothes, I mean you ARE going to a new school and you have to make a good impression!" she said smiling brightly, I sighed "Yeah but the problem is this school has uniforms, it IS a boarding school" I said sadly and she frowned "Oh well so much for that!" she huffed and I giggled.

Jenny was a lot like me she had dirty blonde hair that stops just past her shoulder blades, light green eyes and a creamy skin. Her personality was just like mine she's just a not AS shy, she loves clothes and she's always there for me. As for me I have golden blonde hair that stops in my mid back, the ends always curl a bit, I have baby blue eyes and a creamy skin. I also love clothes but I'm really shy sometimes, "Ah jenny do you want some pancakes?" my mom asked smiling she nodded "YES PLEAS!" she exclaimed and I laughed. When we were done we went upstairs to start packing my stuff "I can't believe you're going to a monster school! With ghosts, fairies, vampires! I'm so jealous!" she exclaimed and I laughed "Yeah well I'm kinda nervous" I admitted and she looked at me confused "Why?" she asked and I looked at her "Well I am only a human and their all monsters! Do the math…" I said and she sighed "Nah I hate math" she said jokingly and I laughed taking a pillow and hitting her with it she did the same, and soon we were in a full on pillow fight.

The day weekend went by fast and it was finally Monday I got out of bed but not before I got tackled by jenny "Jenny! What are you doing here?!" I exclaimed and she laughed "Do you really think I'll let my best friend go to another school without saying goodbye?!" she yelled happily and I just laughed. We sat on the bed when I heard someone come into my room it was my mom "Hi honey I see jenny already said hello, I just wanted to give you your new uniform" she said handing me my uniform and I heard jenny squeal "IT'S SO CUTE!" she said cheerily I looked at it and she was right it was cute! It was a blue and white plaid skirt with a white blouse, blue and white knee high socks, some black shoes and to top it all off a light blue tie! "Wow mom it's perfect!" I exclaimed giving her a hug and she smiled "The school has four different colors blue, green, red/pink and purple, and I knew you would like the blue!" she said and I nodded running to the bathroom to shower and change when I came back I looked so cute the skirt stopped in the middle of my thighs. "BUBS! YOU LOOK SOOOO CYTE!" I heard jenny squeal and I laughed, I went over to my mirror and put my hair in two low pigtails, it suited my outfit perfect I loved it, my blouse wasn't tucked in and my tie hung loosely around my neck.

I smiled and went down to have breakfast, when I finished I brushed my teeth and grabbed my bag, my mom called me and I went over to them. They were already in the car so before I climbed in I gave jenny a big bear hug "I'm gonna miss you Jen!" I said feeling tears forming in my eyes, she hugged me back "I'm gonna miss you too bubs call me and come visit soon!" she said when we separated I saw she had tears rolling down her eyes and I hugged her again feeling tears flow down my own cheeks. I looked at her and smiled then I heard another voice calling which made me blush "Hey bubs leaving without saying goodbye?" I turned and blushed more it was Tyler, the guy I had a crush on since the sixth grade, "Wouldn't think about it Ty" I said smiling and he smiled back pulling me into a hug which made me blush bright red "I'm gonna miss you bubs" he whispered and I smiled "I'm gonna miss you too" we parted and he smiled "Come visit soon?" he asked and I nodded "Of coarse…" I said softly. I heard my mom calling me again and I sighed I walked over to the car and turned one last time "Bye guys" I said softly giving them a wave, they waved back. And we took of to my new school.

**At the boarding school:**

We arrived at the school and it was HUGE! I saw kids walking around talking and laughing, well they're having a good time so maybe I will too! We walked to the headmaster's office, when we got there I saw the desk lady she had a long reptilian tail! Creepy! She looked up and smiled "Ah the Utonium family?" she asked and my mother nodded "Yes, we're here for my daughter" she answered, the lady nodded "Yes I know my name is Dorris Johnson" she said my mother smiled "I'm Emily Utonium, his is my husband John Utonium and my daughter Bubbles" she said cheerily. She smiled back at my mom "Nice to meet you, Mr. Fang will see you now" she said opening the door we nodded and went inside, Mr. fang? What kind of name is that? When we got inside I saw a man sitting at his desk, he looked at the age of 45 and his hair was brown with some grey hairs, he was wearing glasses over his brown eyes. He looked up at us and smiled, that's when I saw it he had two sharp fangs! Probably where he got his name…

"Ah the Utonium family welcome my name is Robert Fang I'm the headmaster" he said my father smiled and shook his hand "Nice to meet you Robert you called us to ask if our daughter can come to your school, and here she is this is bubbles" my dad said pointing at me, I smiled and waved at him "Hi" I said shyly and he smiled back "Bubbles so nice to finally meet you in person" he said. "Well sweetie we have to go now but I'm sure Mr. fang will take care of you, bye honey" my mom said and smiled she hugged me and gave me a kiss on the head, I smiled at her then my dad gave me hug and said goodbye, when they left Mr. fang told me to take a seat so I did. "Now bubbles I'm sure your parents told you what this school is about and what kind of kids are here" he said and I nodded he smiled "Well then, I could probably tell you what monster I am. Well I'm a vampire." He explained and I nodded again "Bubbles I know you're wondering why you are here so I'm gonna tell you, you're here because you're different from all the other humans, I'm not sure if you're a monster but that's why you're here this is the only way I can find out" he explained.

We talked for a bit then he asked Mrs. Johnson to get another teacher, probably the one who I had a class first while we waited I heard him ask "So bubbles what major's would you like to take?" I looked at him and smiled, I'm gonna pick the same ones I had in my other school "Well I would like to take vocal major and art major" I told him and he smiled "So you like art what do you like the most drawing, painting?" he asked and I was starting to feel comfortable and smiled "Well I like painting more because it's just so much more bright than drawing" I answered, he nodded and then we heard the door open and in walked a young women with blonde hair and green eyes, she smiled and greeted us. "Do we have a new student?" she asked and Mr. fang nodded "Yes but she is different from us" he said and she looked at him confused "Different how?" she asked, "Yes well she's human" he said calmly but she freaked out "WHAT?! But sir humans are not allowed in this school! What if she tells other humans and then we're exposed!" she screamed but he held up his hand "Now Mrs. Summers she's not just any human she is different and I expect you to treat her like any other of our kids so pleas calm down" he said calmly. She nodded "Yes of coarse my apologies sir, sorry young one" she said apologizing to me, I smiled and nodded "Thank you now will you pleas show miss utonium to your class, and be sure to tell your students what and who she is and tell them to treat her as if she was one of them" he said and she nodded.

I followed her to her classroom and she smiled "I'm sorry about earlier I was just shocked that you were human that's all" she apologized again, I smiled "It's fine, if you don't mind me asking miss what kind of monster are you?" I asked her and she looked at me "Of coarse, well I am a mermaid, I know what you are thinking yes mermaids can have legs when their dry but they can only be out of the water during the day at night we get our tails back" she explained smiling. We arrived at her classroom and she walked inside and told me to wait outside until she says I can come in so I nodded and I saw her talk to the class "Now class pleas quiet down, I have an announcement" the class got quiet and she smiled "Thank you, now today we have a new student but she is different from all of us, she is a human" when she said that the whole class started buzzing with questions "Now, now class, Mr. fang chose her for a reason so pleas treat her like you would treat each other! Be nice and make her feel welcome, now pleas welcome miss utonium!" she exclaimed and I walked in. I looked around and all the kids looked normal, I heard some guys howling and whispering something.

"Now miss utonium pleas tell the class a little about yourself" ms Summers said and I nodded "Hi my name is Bubbles Utonium, I transferred here from Townsville high and well I'm excited to meet new people!" I said in my usual cheery voice, I heard someone say "She looks like a bitch" I looked up to see who it was and saw a girl in a uniform that looks just like mine only her skirt was way too short and her blouse showed too much cleavage. She had blonde hair like mine only hers stopped just above her butt, she had light blue eyes like mine only darker. She had on way too much make up too. She made me angry so I stomped over to her "It's better to be a bitch than a slut!" I shot back, she glared at me "Oh yeah I'll show you…" she started but was cut off by a raven haired guy next to her "Brat calm down we wouldn't want to scare the little cutie away, now would we?" he said trying to calm her down, I looked at him he was really hot, he had raven hair spiked up with forest green eyes and a tanned skin. "So babe what do ya say go on a date with me?" he asked and I glared at him, does he think I'm some kind of blonde bimbo that will say yes to the first guy asking me out! "How about no!" I shot back and started to walk away but I heard someone speak to the raven haired guy "Dude she just rejected you!" I heard him chuckle "Nah, I like a good challenge" he said eyeing me, I rolled my eyes and sat at the desk behind him, "But butchy, I thought you said I was a challenge" I heard that brat girl say while he played with hi hair, "Yeah but do you know what's the difference this challenge won't be so easy!" I said glaring at her, cause I'm sure she was not a real challenge.

The raven haired guy chuckled and rolled his eyes while pushing brat away, "I'm butch, butch jojo" he said winking at me, I rolled my eyes again "And I don't care" what's with this guy I mean seriously, he's a player and players hurt every girls heart, so I'm not falling for him or his tricks. He smirked "Feisty, I like that in a girl" he said, I ignored him and opened my notebook and started doodling, "Hay my names boomer" the guy next to me said I looked up and saw he was a cute blonde with ocean blue eyes, he had a mischievous smile, pleas oh pleas don't tell me he's another player. "Hi" I said with a fake smile, "Don't worry I'm not gonna hit on you" he said with a smile, I looked at him and smiled "Okay then nice to meet you boomer" I said, "So a human huh? Wow pretty cool" he said while fiddling with a pencil. He wore the guys uniform, it was some black pants, a white button up shirt with a dark blue tie and some blue converse? Who wears converse with black dress pants?

"What?" he asked, I looked at him again and blushed "Oh, sorry I was just wondering why you were wearing blue converse, I mean aren't you supposed to wear black shoes?" I asked and he nodded "Yeah but they stopped trying to get me to wear those, those shoes are just so uncomfortable! Only me and my brothers are allowed to wear them because even Mr. fang gave up on changing our minds" he explained and I nodded "Oh okay" I said softly. "Okay class now even though this is a monster school we have some normal classes and mine is one of them, welcome to vocal class!" she exclaimed and everyone including me cheered, I love singing so much it helps me open up and forget about my troubles. "Now first up is a group very well known by all of you, pleas give a round of applauds for the Plutonium sisters!" everyone cheered so I did to until I saw the blonde bitch in front of me stand up, I stopped cheering and frowned.

They walked up to the front of the class and smiled, "Thank you, I'm beserk" said one of them "I'm brute" said the other one, "And I'm brat" the blonde bitch said. WTF?! Who the hell names their kids beserk, brute and brat? That's just freak city. Beserk had long fire truck red hair that passed her but, it was kept in a high ponytail by a blood red ribbon and she had light red eyes… WAIT WHAT?! RED EYES! Weird… She was wearing the same as me only in red except her black shoes weren't the same she was wearing black heels. Brute had raven black hair that stopped in her mid back, and she had green eyes almost just like that asshole butch but only hers were a little lighter. She wore the same as me only in dark green and she also wore black heels just like her sisters. I glared at them they looked like how can I put it? Uhm, they looked like girls who sell their bodies for money, and that was putting it nicely! They stood with their backs to us and the music started.

**Boots & Boys:**

**Kesha**

**Beserk: **(Boots, boys)  
I think it's time that I mention  
I've got myself an obsession  
For the smell, for the touch  
I know I got myself a habit  
But I've got to have it now  
I don't care where ,work it out  
(let me break it down)

**Brat & Brute:** I try it on, I take it off  
So what you got?  
Something 'bout

**All: **Boots and boys (boots and boys)  
They bring me so much joy (bring me joy)  
(I gotta say it)  
I wear 'em both so pretty as I walk in the city  
(Watch out)  
Boots and Boys  
(give me boots and boys)

**[Oh my gosh! They are pretty good but they're dancing like a bunch of strippers! They're like dancing on top of some boys, LITERALY ON TOP!]**

**Brat: **I'm keeping quite the collection  
Take nothing less than perfection  
Cowboy boots, cowboy boys  
Mmhmm oh the joy

**Brute: **My men drop beats like a bomb  
Excuse me, now huh?  
Wind me up, spin me 'round  
Oh look at what I've found

**All: **Boots and boys (boots and boys)  
They bring me so much joy (bring me joy)  
(I gotta say it)  
I wear 'em both so pretty as I walk in the city  
(Watch out)  
Boots and Boys  
(give me boots and boys)

**[They danced around, doing some splits which made the guys holler because if they split you can clearly see a part of their panties! While they were singing they kept glaring at me and I felt like melting in my chair so they can't look at me anymore]**

**Beserk: **Crazy for you, crazy for you (give me boots and boys) 

**Brat: **I'm crazy for you, crazy for you (give me boots and boys) 

**Brute: **I'm crazy for you, crazy for you (give me boots and boys)

**Beserk:** (Hey) Watcha lookin at? 

**Brat: **(Hey) Something you cant have 

**Brute: **(Yeah) They've got me lookin rad  
Ya feelin' that?

**[I looked around to see kids cheering and guys howling, I rolled my eyes but two girls stood out from the rest they weren't looking at the plutonium sisters like they wanted to be them, not like all the other girls they were glaring at them.]**

**All: **Boots and boys (boots and boys)  
They bring me so much joy (bring me joy)  
(I gotta say it)  
I wear 'em both so pretty as I walk in the city  
(Watch out)  
Boots and Boys  
Something 'bout boots and boys (boots and boys)  
They bring me so much joy (bring me joy)  
(I gotta say it)  
I wear 'em both so pretty as I walk in the city  
(Watch out)  
Boots and Boys  
(give me boots and boys)

**Beserk: **Crazy for you, crazy for you (give me boots and boys) 

**Brat: **I'm crazy for you, crazy for you (give me boots and boys) 

**Brute: **I'm crazy for you, crazy for you (give me boots and boys)  
(Oh!)

**All: **Ah-Ah _[repeat]_  
Boots, boys  
Boots, boys (Oh)

They finished to my relief and I saw those other two girls still glaring at them, now that I think about it they almost look just like beserk and brute! Only the red head girl had lighter hair than beserk held up in a high ponytail with a pink bow and she had pink eyes, the raven haired girl's hair was shorter than brute's it stopped just past her shoulders and her eyes were lime green. They were wearing the school uniform only the ginger had it in pink and the raven haired girl had it in a lime green color, to be honest they looked WAY better than beserk and brute! Everyone cheered except me and the other two girls, mmm wonder why they don't like them "Wonderful girls!" ms Summers exclaimed, "Now next up is bubbles!" she said cheerily and my eyes widen, what?! I heard butch wolf whistling and I rolled my eyes while walking to the front, but brat stooped me "Try and beat that!" she said and snorted, I glared at her "Sure, it won't be so hard because you weren't even good!" I shot back and she glared at me. I passed her and stood there waiting for the music to start. They want sexy, so I'm gonna give them sexy!

**Dangerous:**

**Cascada**

**Bubbles: **Don't know anything about you  
So close, just a touch away  
Your love hits me like no other

They say I'm a true believer  
I know something's taking over now  
I wanna run but I don't know how  
You just crossed my border now  
Just a kiss away

Give me a break  
I'm melting away  
You're so dangerous  
Or is it too late?  
Gotta know what's on your mind

**[I let my body move with the music, and I heard the class cheer so I smiled and gave it my all]**

I'm out of control  
Cause you want it all  
You're so dangerous  
My biggest mistake  
I'm blinded by your eyes

Dangerous

I'm out of control

Don't you push it to the limit  
Cause you know I'm hungry for your touch  
No doubt, I wanna be your lover

They say, just a pretender  
I know something's taking over now  
I wanna run but I don't know how  
You just crossed my border now  
Standing face to face

**[I got on top of some tables and danced along with the music, I saw guys dancing around me and I smirked. I looked to where brat and her sisters were and they looked furious! I smiled and saw butch checking me out and I rolled my eyes then I saw the two other girls looking at me in shock, wow I'm really blowing these people away! I'M AWESOME!]**

Give me a break  
I'm melting away  
You're so dangerous  
Or is it too late?  
Gotta know what's on your mind

I'm out of control  
Cause you want it all  
You're so dangerous  
My biggest mistake  
I'm blinded by your eyes

Dangerous

I'm out of control  
Cause you want it all  
You're so dangerous  
My biggest mistake  
I'm blinded by your eyes

I finished still on the tables and I heard everyone cheer, I smiled and got off the table "That was magnificent bubbles!" I heard ms Summer exclaim which made me smile even more, I was about to go take my seat when brat stopped me "You think you're so smart don't you? But this is not over you dumb blonde!" she screeched and I tilted my head side ways looking at her with amusement "You know you're a blonde too, right?" I asked trying to keep in my grin. She looked at me and screamed before she stomped off, "Nice one bubbles! You know you're pretty good!" I heard boomer exclaim and I blushed "I'm not that good" I said and he smiled "Of coarse you are! Hey what class do you have next?" he asked me, I took out my schedule and he snatched it, he observed it for a bit and smiled "Okay so we have the third, fifth and sixth period together and we have lunch together!" he said smiling. "So I'll see you at power training!" he shouted while running to his next class, I chuckled he's so funny but I don't like him I think he would make a great friend just a friend!

I grabbed my stuff and took off to my next class which was Mystery History, I know weird right. I walked but was stopped by someone "Hey bubbles right? You were pretty good up there" I heard a voice so I looked up and saw those other two girls, the red haired one was the one talking to me. I smiled "Thanx" I said blushing a bit, she smiled and nodded "I'm blossom and this is buttercup" she said pointing to the raven haired girl "Man you showed those plutonium sisters!" buttercup exclaimed pumping her fists in the air, I giggled "So what class do you have next?" blossom asked. "Mystery History" I groaned, I was never good in history, she smiled brightly "Great! That's what we have next!" blossom exclaimed, I smiled 'Thank God I'm not gonna suffer alone' they started walking away "Are you coming?!" buttercup asked so I nodded and caught up with them, I looked at them "So what kind of monsters are you?" I asked curiously.

"Well I'm a fairy and buttercup is a dragon" blossom said calmly, I looked at buttercup confused "Dragons can change into human form whenever they want" she said as if reading my mind, "Oh okay, so can you tell me a little bit more about you and the other monsters pleas?" I asked nicely and she nodded. "Okay well let's start with fairies-"

**AN- okay I'm gonna explain it, then you'll understand better and read easier! So just imagine blossom explaining, now TO THE MONSTERS!**

**Fairies – a small humanoid, magical creature but learned to change into human forms. Their wings can appear when ever they want them to, they have powerful nature powers and can use them at any time. Fairies are by nature very loving creatures but when they're not treated respectfully they can become very cruel. (Blossom)**

**Dragons – a gigantic, reptilian, fire breathing monster with wings, but they evolved over time and can now change into human form. There are a variety of dragons there's the nature dragon, fire dragon, water dragon, earth dragon, death dragon (usually the most powerful) and the normal dragon. Each type of dragon posses a different special power for example the nature dragon can create any natural disaster in a blink of an eye, the fire dragon can control any type of fire even fiery liquid like lava and can use it against their enemy, the water dragon can control or create water, the earth dragon can control the earth (as in ground not earth it self!) and can create canyons if necessary, the death dragon eat the souls of humans to give them immortality they posses powerful powers and some say can even call those of the underworld to attack their enemy and last the normal dragon they say that this dragon posses a power still unknown to monster knowledge (Buttercup is a normal dragon)**

**Mermaids – has the upper body of a women and the under body of a fish. They can grow legs if dry during the day but at night they grow their tails back and have to get into water or else they may die. They can control the waves of the ocean and can create tsunami's. (Ms. Summers and a OC)**

**Vampires – have two sharp fangs for the use of sucking blood, they are incredibly fast and strong, they love drinking human blood but try not to, if they're hungry they feed on animals but at least once every three months they crave human blood and need to drink it. Vampires are very protective of their mates, a vampire usually sense his/her mate when he's a 18 years old and when he finally finds his/her mate he drinks their blood and turn them into vampires. (Mr. fang and brick)**

**Harpies – they were known to have the head and chest of a women and the legs, wings and tail of a bird, harpies are known to have beautiful voices and are beautiful when in human form. They can hypnotize any human or newborn monster, they have some powers though not a lot. (Brat)**

**Werewolves – werewolves are known to be a person who can assume the body of a wolf. They are extremely strong and have super senses, they can run fast but not as fast as a vampire. There is said that werewolves and vampires are sworn enemies but that is just a myth they are good friends in the monster world, they only fight if they have the same mate. Werewolves can sense their mate if they are 18 just like the vampires, when a werewolf has found his mate he/she has to bite them and mark them as their own. (Butch and some OC's)**

**Sirens – sirens are also well known to be half bird, half women like a harpy. Only harpies and sirens hate each other, the hatred started somewhere in the 1600's when the harpies got jealous of the sirens because sirens have a more beautiful voice, and are irresistible when in human form. Their voices put you in a trance and that's how they can hypnotize you, they are also known as the attractive version of harpies. (Don't know yet maybe a OC)**

**Witch – have powerful magical powers and can do powerful spells, they are known for their crooked hat and long ugly noses but that is not true they are actually very beautiful.(Beserk)**

**Genie – are mostly women, they are known for granting you three wishes but they evolved and hate to grant wishes now, they can do magic and they can also fly. (Brute)**

**AN- if I'll think of more to use but these are my monsters so far oh and boomer will explain to bubbles what he is in the story so don't worry I didn't forget him!**

Blossom explained the monsters that I was most likely to encounter here at school she even told me who was what I now know brat is an ugly harpy and butch a werewolf, which explains his 'wolf whistles', I thought sarcastically. "Wait what about boomer?" I asked blossom and she was about to answer but the teacher came in and she told me she'd tell me later and I nodded. So turns out mystery history is just a bunch of history about monsters, fun right. The bell soon rung and I was on my way to power training, whatever that is, "Hey newbie wait up!" I heard someone call me so I turned around and saw a guy running towards me. He had long red hair that stopped past his shoulders kept in a low ponytail, he also had blood red eyes, he was wearing the boys uniform with a red tie and red converse 'wonder If he's one of boomers brothers' and to top it all of he had a red baseball cap on backwards, man this guy likes red!

"First of my name is bubbles not 'newbie' and second who are you?" I asked and he smirked "Well newbie I'm brick you have already met my brothers butch and boomer" he said, my eyes widen "Wait! Boomer and butch are brothers!" I screeched, great just great the guy hitting on me and my new best friend are brothers! He laughed "I thought you already knew" he said and I could see him checking me out, I rolled my eyes "Okay so let me get this strait my new friend has two pervy brothers?" I asked and he raised a brow but smirked "Yep" he said popping the 'p'. Well I've gotta say the three brothers aren't bad looking they're actually pretty hot, all of them even though I hate to admit it. "So a human huh? You scared?" he asked getting closer and I blushed, curse my darn blushingness! **(If that's even a word! XD) **"W-why should I be s-scared" I asked and he smirked "Oh come on newbie! You're a human in a school full of monsters, aren't you scared on of them might want to eat you, or your soul or even suck your blood…" he said showing his fangs. O MY GOD! HE'S A FUCKING VAMPIRE! I'M DEAD! I'M SOOO DEAD!

I suddenly heard him laugh "Chill newbie I'm not gonna hurt you I just wanted to scare ya" he said still laughing, I felt my blood boil why do everyone take advantage of me! "MY NAME IS BUBBLES NOT FUCKING NEWBIE YOU JACKASS!" I yelled at him, he smirked "You know what? You look really hot when your mad" he said seductively and I gagged "O pleas stop hitting on me" I said with while still gagging, he smiled and put up his hands in defense "Okay, okay" he said but got interrupted by a screech "Bricky! What are you doing here with this, this, this human!" I looked around and saw beserk, I rolled my eyes "Chill beserk we were just talking" he said I scrunched up my nose when she smiled at him seductively, I almost threw up! "Well bye brick see ya later" I called while walking away, "I certainly hope so!" he called back and I heard beserk yelling at him for flirting with me and I laughed. I got at the power training class which was the gym, I guess power training is gym for monsters.

"BUBBLES!" boomer yelled running up to me and I smiled "Hey boomer" I said smiling, he was running then fell face first on the floor and I burst out laughing. He got up and smiled mischievously at me and my eyes widen, what is he planning? He ran up to me and threw me over his shoulder I laughed and hit his back "Boomer let me go" I laughed and he just laughed with me "Not until you apologies fir laughing at me when I fell" he said, I pounded on his back "Never" I said trying to sound serious but failed miserably. He shrugged "Okay then I'm not letting you go" he said and I groaned, I saw people looking at us weird and I gave in "Fine! I'm sorry" I said still laughing, he put me down and smirked "Thank you" he said smiling. I rolled my eyes at him "Hey boomer you never told me what kind of monster you are" I said still smiling, he looked at me and shrugged "I'm a Grimm" he said as if it was obvious, my eyes widen and I jumped up "As in a grim reaper!" I shouted surprised.

He laughed "No bubs just a grim" he said making me blush at the nickname, "So what's the difference?" I asked and he smiled "There's no such thing as a Grimm reaper, there's only a Grimm and then there's a reaper" he said with a bored tone, I looked at him confused "Explain" I said he smiled "Well a Grimm can only take the souls of monsters not humans and reapers take the souls of humans and not monsters, you see we need at least one soul each month to keep us in tack. But reapers usually go over that limit and eat/take about ten souls a month, so Grimm's are good and reapers are bad" he explained and I nodded wanting to say something but got interrupted "Speak for yourself" a guy said coming towards us, he was really hot he had short white hair spiked up and lime green eyes, he was wearing the same as boomer only with a lime green tie and the black shoes they're supposed to wear, and he had the cutest Irish accent. "Yeah sorry, bubbles this is Lucas he's my best friend and a reaper, and Lucas this is bubbles she's well human" boomer laughed and I glared at him, "Ah so she's the cute little human every guy has been talking about" he said winking at me and I blushed.

Boomer looked at me then at Lucas then back at me "Yeah okay dude no!" he said eyeing Lucas, "What?" Lucas asked boomer sighed "You're a player, she's my new friend so no just no" he said to Lucas and Lucas pouted "Bloody spoiler" he groaned and boomer smirked. I giggled at them, that's when the coach called us and we quickly went over to them "Okay today we're playing dodge ball, remember the rules you can use your powers to dodge the ball or catch it but do not, I repeat do not destroy the ball and I'm mostly talking to you butch" the coach said eyeing butch and he growled, he looked around and his face lit up when he saw me, "Hey blue didn't know you were gonna be in this class" he said putting his arm around my shoulders, I growled and shoved it off "If I knew you were here I wouldn't have come" I said lowly, he faked a hurt expression "Wow blue didn't know you were so cold" he said, "MY NAME IS BUBBLES NOT BLUE!" I yelled at him and he laughed, "Okay let's choose the captains" the coach said and he looked around.

"Butch! You're captain of team one! And Lucas! You're captain of team two!" the coach yelled, I heard them growl, so I turned to boomer "They hate each others guts, have from the beginning" he said with a blank expression, I nodded and heard coach talking again "Butch, Lucas flip a coin to see who get's to pick first" he said sternly. **(Haha I know flip a coin is stupid but just think about it, it's so funny!) **They nodded and glared at each other, then boomer walked up to them with a coin, he threw it in the air "Butch call!" he said and butch smirked "Tails" he called and boomer caught the coin, and it showed heads and butch growled. Lucas smirked "Okay Lucas pick first!" the coach yelled, he nodded and searched through the kids until his eyes met mine and he smirked, "Bubbles" he called and I nodded walking towards him. I heard butch growl but this growl sounded like an animals. 'Well this is gonna be fun' I thought to myself sarcastically.

**That's the end of chapter one! Hope you guys liked it, I don't know which pairings I'm gonna use so I'm letting you vote! Who do you want to win over bubbles heart? Butch, Brick, Boomer, Tyler or Lucas? Pleas vote and I'll count the votes and then pick the winner! This is not gonna have a lot of music in, just a little but you're welcome to send in song requests. AND I have a little OC auditions, send in your OC's and I'll pick the winners, yes there's gonna be more than one OC winner I'm thinking about 5. You can send in guys or girls, but give me the following information with it!**

**Name:**

**Last name:**

**Hair color and style:**

**Eye color:**

**What color their uniform is red/pink/blue/green/purple:**

**What kind of monster he/she is:**

**Personality:**

**Who he or she has a crush on (if he/she doesn't then it's fine):**

**Anything else I left out and you want me to know:**

**Enter your OC in a review or PM me will be fine too! Thank you guys soo much hope I'll be seeing some new OC's soon! Read & Review! Please? I'll give you a cookie! :3**


	2. Heartbreaker

**Chapter two: Heartbreaker.**

**Hi guys, I'm back! Thank you sooo much for all the nice reviews! Thanx for all your OC's I know I said I'm only gonna use 5 but now I have 7! I loved all of them but could sadly only use these 7, so I'm really sorry if I didn't use your OC but that doesn't mean your OC wasn't awesome! Okay so the winners are… (Drum roll) Black – Electro Angel, Paris – DarkDemonPrincess, Blaze - Unknown, Lea – Who knows, Lucky and Teddy – Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude and last but not least Kandy – BubbleBerryPie! These are the OC's I'm gonna use in my story, thanx again for all the reviews!**

**Bubbles POV:**

It was butch's turn to pick his first teammate, so he searched the crowd and smiled "Boomer" he said and Lucas glared at him, okay… They picked the rest of their teams Lucas – me, buttercup, a girl with waist length black hair, a girl with short blonde hair, a girl with wavy, shiny pink hair and some other guys. Butch – boomer, blossom, a guy with black hair and shoulder length, a girl with jet black hair that stops in her mid back with swept bangs, a girl with dark chocolate-ish brown hair, a guy with messy blonde hair the tips of his hair was fiery red and some other people. The coach blew his whistle signaling the game starting, we stood at the one side of the gym and butch's team on the other side. I was about to throw a ball when I heard some kids humming and then butch started to sing?

**Bad:**

**Glee (version)**

**Butch:** Your butt is mine  
Gonna tell you right  
Just show your face  
In broad daylight  
I'm telling you  
On how I feel  
Gonna hurt your mind  
Don't shoot to kill  
Come on, Come on,  
Lay it on me  
All right

**{He was singing while glaring at Lucas but Lucas just smirked and started to sing as well, is gym always like this here?!}**

**Lucas: **I'm giving you  
On the count of three  
To show your stuff  
Or let it be  
I'm telling you  
Just watch your mouth  
I know your game  
What you're about

**{He was singing and still smirking at butch, when he finished boomer started singing. What's with these people singing while playing dodge ball?!}**

**Boomer****: **Well they say the sky's the limit  
And to me that's really true  
But my friend you have seen nothin'  
Just wait 'till I get through

**Buttercup and others:** Because I'm bad, I'm bad - come on  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on, you know  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
And the whole world has to answer right now  
Just to tell you once again,  
Who's bad?

**Lucas: **The word is out  
You're doin' wrong  
Gonna lock you up  
Before too long

**Butch: **Your lyin' eyes  
Gonna tell you right  
So listen up  
Don't make a fight,  
Your talk is cheap  
You're not a man  
You're throwin' stones  
To hide your hands

**{Butch and Lucas were glaring at each other, while throwing each other with dodge balls trying their best to let the other one loose the game}**

**Boomer: **Well they say the sky's the limit  
And to me that's really true  
But my friend you have seen nothin'  
Just wait 'till I get through

**Buttercup and others: **Because I'm bad, I'm bad - come on  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on, you know  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
And the whole world has to answer right now  
Just to tell you once again,  
Who's bad?

**{We were throwing each other and there were only six of us left, me, Lucas, buttercup, boomer, butch and the other guy with shoulder length black hair}**

Woo! Woo! Woo!

**Boomer: **We can change the world tomorrow  
This could be a better place  
If you don't like what I'm sayin'  
Then won't you slap my face

**Buttercup and others: **Because I'm bad, I'm bad - come on  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on, you know  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
And the whole world has to answer right now  
Just to tell you once again,  
Who's bad?

**{There came a ball flying right towards me, I was ready to get hit in the face, but I saw someone in front of me who caught the ball just before it hit my face, it was Lucas! He turned and I saw him smirking, he winked at me before he threw the ball towards butch who dodged it with ease}**

**Everyone: **You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
You know I'm bad - you know - hoo!  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
You know I'm bad - I'm bad - you know it, you know  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
And the whole world has to answer right now  
(And the whole world has to answer right now)  
Just to tell you once again...  
(Just to tell you once again...)  
Who's bad?

We were only four left now Lucas, butch, boomer and me. I was still there because Lucas kept catching the balls flying towards me so yeah. This was useless really butch and Lucas were trying to throw each other but each dodged the balls easily, the coach blew his whistle "This is getting us nowhere, so let's just call it a tie" he said giving up, "Everyone go take a shower! You stink!" he yelled. "Wow isn't he just charming" I said sarcastically and someone behind me giggled, I turned to see the pink haired girl "Yeah, coach Murfield is always like that. Hi I'm Lucky!" she said cheerily, I smiled "Hi I'm bubbles" I said back. She was really pretty her shiny pink hair was wavy and stopped in her mid back, she had blue eyes and her uniform was pink, but to top it all off she was wearing headphones on her ears. She nodded "I know, you're the human girl" she said and observed me, I nodded "Wow must be fun to be a human" she said and I giggled "I'm sure it's not as fun as being a monster" I answered and she smiled.

"Probably not" she said giggling "Besides I'm one of the most fun monsters there is! I'm a Holt Hyde!" she exclaimed **(AN. Sorry Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude I don't exactly know what kind of monster that is…) **I nodded and walked over to the locker rooms to go take a shower, "You know what bubbles? I think you should hang out with me and the crew at lunch! I'm sure they'll love you!" she exclaimed, I smiled brightly "Thanx! I think it'll be fun!" I said cheerily. She nodded and went her own way, I smiled these people are really nice well except for brat and her slutty sisters! I growled at the thought of them, after I showered I put my uniform back on and went to my next class Spells and Potions, I don't know why I have to go to a class that teaches spells when I can't even do any magic, but I guess I'll find out. While I was walking to my next class I bumped into someone, I looked up to see who it was but when I did I just rolled my eyes. "Great the perv of the day" I mumbled and brick just laughed "Nice to see you too newbie" he said smirking, ugh what doesn't this guy get? I hate it when he calls me newbie!

"Whatever, I have to get to my next class so pleas move" I said glaring at him and he chuckled "What's your next class?" he asked, "Spells and Potions" I said in a bored tone, "Great that's my next class!" he said smirking and my eyes widen. No! Why does the world hate me so much?! "Come on I'll show you where it is" he said looking at me and I rolled my eyes "Fine, but try anything funny and you're dead!" I hissed, he put his hands up in defense and smirked "Fine" he said while leading the way. I followed him and we got there just in time, so basically spells and potions are just like science, boring! The period went by slowly and finally the bell rung signaling lunch! Thank God I was about to commit suicide in there! I walked into the cafeteria and heard someone calling me "Bubbles over here!" I searched the crowd and saw lucky calling me, I smiled and quickly went over to her and a bunch of other kids.

"Yay bubbles you're here! Okay, so let me just introduce you to the crew!" she exclaimed, "Okay fist this is Teddy" she said pointing towards a girl with strait jet black hair that stops in her mid back and swept bangs, she had crystal clear bright blue eyes, the uniform she was wearing was blue and she smiled at me "She's a werecat, she has the cutest French accent which I'm totally jealous of and my best friend!" I smiled and waved at her "Then we have Paris" she said pointing to a girl with waist length black hair with the ends of her hair electric blue, she had electric blue eyes and her uniform was blue, she waved at me excitingly and I waved back "She's a werewolf". "This here is Lea" this girl had blonde hair that stopped in her mid back with light purple eyes and her uniform was dark purple "She's a vampire" lucky said, lea smiled at me and I saw her two sharp fangs. "Over here is Kandy" I looked over to the girl she was pointing at, she had dark chocolate-ish brown hair and cheese yellow colored eyes and her uniform was purple, the girl smiled "Kandy is a mermaid"

"That's bunny" this girl had long brown hair put up in a ponytail and purple eyes, she had a purple uniform "She's a mermaid too", "Then we have Blaze" she said pointing towards a guy with messy blonde hair and the ends of his hair was a fiery red, he had dark blue eyes and his uniform was red, he nodded his head and looked off into space "Blaze is a fire dragon but he doesn't talk at ALL, he's always silent" she said looking at him suspiciously. I nodded "Then we have Black" she said looking at a guy with black shoulder length hair, he had dark purple eyes and his uniform was purple, "He's a werewolf and he's one of those guys who think all girls worship his feet" she said scoffing and I giggled. He looked up at me and winked, "Then there's Mac" he had brown shaggy hair and green eyes with his uniform being green, he smiled and I smiled back "Then we have Markus" she said pointing towards a guy with messy white hair and electric blue eyes, his uniform was blue. "He is a Mesmer and of coarse Lucas' brother!" she exclaimed, "Hey, you're pretty hot for a human" he said to me in a extremely hot British accent.

"Of coarse he's just like his brother only he has blue eyes, and a British accent. Don't ask us why they have different accents cause we don't know" lucky said and I nodded, "Then you already know me, blossom and BC" she said letting out a breath of relief, probably happy she's done introducing. **(AN. If you don't know what a Mesmer is, it's someone who can control other peoples movements and bodies). **I looked around and saw there are a lot of groups like the jocks, popular, nerds, troublemakers, Goths, shopaholics, followers and of coarse the bitches/sluts. At the jocks table I saw boomer sitting and laughing with his friends, okay so he's a jock big deal. I looked around some more and saw butch and some of his friends I heard buttercup growl "Yeah that's butch and his 'pack'" she said making air quotes, I tilted my head in confusion and she rolled her eyes "All of them are werewolves, and werewolves live in packs right? Well that's his pack Jake, Aron, Mia, Damon, Lucy, Blake, Chris, Crystal, Mandy and Brody" she explained and I nodded.

"You see black is actually a part of their pack but he doesn't always hang out with them" blossom said, I then looked over at brick he was with his own group too, that's when I heard blossom growl "That's brick's little clan" she said glaring at him, I looked at her "Well like his brother butch has his little group, only they're all vampires" she explained and I nodded "See that's Terence, Ricky, Bree, Lindy, Drake, Lauren, Rex, Danny, Emily and Tiana" she said pointing everyone out, okay so butch's group are the troublemakers, boomer's group are the jocks and brick's the populars. "Then each of them have their own little slut that hangs on their arm all the time" lucky said and I saw brute with butch, beserk with brick and brat with boomer… WAIT! I thought brat liked butch! These people are sooo complicated! Whatever so I sat at the table and chatted with the people around me, it was actually fun learning more about them. "Ladies and gentlemen, pleas give a round of applauds for the RRB's!" I heard someone boom into the microphone, everyone cheered "Who's the RRB's?" I asked curious and bunny smiled "The Rowdy Ruff Boys, you know the jojo brothers as in boomer, brick and butch" she explained, "Oh" I said nodding. I heard the music start and they started to dance, and they were… **FUCKING GOOD!**

**Boyfriend:**

**Big time rush**

**All: **Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boy...

**Brick: **Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone?  
(Yeah)  
Any reason anything they could've said or done?  
And everyday I see you on you're own  
And I can't believe that you're alone  
But I overheard your girls and this is what they said

**Boomer: **Looking for a  
Looking for a  
That you're looking for a boyfriend  
I see that  
Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that  
Don't be scared to go put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be

**Butch: **Is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that  
Knock me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you've done before  
All I really want is to be your

**{They were dancing around on the stage and the girls went wild even the girls at our table, except for lucky, Paris, bunny, blossom, buttercup and me. Teddy was staring at butch with hearts in her eyes, lea was trying not to stare at boomer the whole time but failed . Okay so they have a crush on them, ARE THEY BLIND! I mean sure boomer is okay but how the hell can you like butch?!}**

**All: **Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

**Butch: **Let me take a little moment to find the right words  
(To find the right words)  
So when I kick it to you it ain't something that you've heard  
(Something that you've heard)  
I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
But I know I gotta put myself for worse  
See I think you got the kind of love that you deserve And I heard that

**{Brat and her sisters got on stage and grinded against the boys, I gagged and saw teddy and lea glaring at them}**

**Boomer: **That you're looking for a boyfriend  
I see that  
Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that  
Don't be scared to go put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be

**Brick: **Is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that  
Knock me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you've done before  
All I really want is to be your

**All: **Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

**Boomer: **If you tell me where, I'm waiting here  
Everyday like slum-dog millionaire  
Bigger than the twilight love affair  
I'll be here  
Girl I swear

**Butch: ****: **Looking for a  
Looking for a  
That you're looking for a boyfriend  
I see that  
Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that  
Don't be scared to go put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be

**{The guys got tired of the brat and her sisters so they pushed them away and got off stage still singing, they got on top of some tables and started dancing again, and I swear I heard teddy squeal when they started dancing again}**

**Brick: **Is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that  
Knock me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you've done before  
All I really want is to be your

**Boomer: **Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
(Your boyfriend)  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
(All I really want is to be your)  
(Your boyfriend)

**Butch: **Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
(Yeah)  
(All I really want is to be your)

**Brick: **Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

All I really want is to be your...

They finished and everyone cheered, but who can blame them they were REALLY GOOD! The guys high-fived each other and smiled, I saw boomer looking at me and I smiled, he smiled back and got off the table walking towards me "Hey, so were we?" he asked smiling, I smiled back at him "You guys were pretty good" I said, he raised an eyebrow "Pretty good? So you think you can do any better?" he asked, I looked at him faking a hurt expression "You underestimate me sir" I said, I grabbed lucky and Paris , and ran up the stage waiting for the music to start.

**We R who we R:**

**Kesha**

**Bubbles: **Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us, then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
And we've got our hot-pants on and up  
And yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace

**Lucky: **I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexyfied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

**Paris: **Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard  
Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours  
We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are!

**{We were dancing and going hard, I heard everyone cheer and I saw all the guys drooling over us}**

**All: **We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb

Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb  
We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are!

**Lucky: **DJ turn it up  
It's about damn time to live it up  
I'm so sick of being so serious  
It's making my brain delirious!  
I'm just talkin' truth

**Paris: **I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do  
We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)

**Bubbles: **I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexyfied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

**All:** Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard  
Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours  
We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb  
Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb  
We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are!

**Bubbles: **DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)

**Paris:** DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)

**Lucky: **DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)

DJ turn it up (up up up up up up uuuup)

**{We jumped off the stage dancing in the middle of the circle that the kids formed, we laughed and danced our hearts out. I saw butch and teddy grinding against each other, good for her! I also saw Lucas and his brother Markus checking lucky and Paris out, I smiled yay I'm like a little cupid! I danced some more and saw boomer giving me a thumbs up and brick just stood there like he was in a trance, I swear I saw some drool dripping out of his mouth. PERV!}**

**All: **Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard  
Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours  
We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb  
Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb  
We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young

**Bubbles: **You know we're superstars, we are who we are!

We finished and everyone cheered, we smiled and hugged each other "Oh my gosh bubbles that was sooo much fun!" lucky exclaimed and I laughed, Paris nodded "She's right and did you see Lucas and Markus checking us out! And brick I swear was in a trance over you!" Paris exclaimed jumping up and down "Don't forget the way boomer was looking at her!" lucky said, I giggled. The bell rung and that almost made me frown, almost. I was in such a great mood I can't wait to tell jenny all about this place! I smiled to myself and walked over to my sixth class, I looked at my schedule and smiled even wider, if possible. My next class was ART! I almost squealed, while I was walking I heard boomer call me from behind "Bubbles wait!" I turned and smiled at him, "What's up boomer?" I asked and he breathed heavily "Did you…forget…we…head sixth…period toge…ther?" he asked trying to catch his breath, "Oh right, sorry boomer I was just soo exited that it was art!" I exclaimed. He smiled "So you like art?" he asked and I nodded "I love it!" I squealed, he chuckled "Yeah me too I like drawing the most, you?" I smiled "Nah, I like painting more, it's just so much more colorful, you know?" I exclaimed, he nodded "Yeah, I like drawing because you can put in extra detail" he explained and I nodded.

We walked to art chatting about all the things we like about art, we have so much in common and he's really funny. After art the day flew by quickly and I was busy taking notes in my last class, the bell rung and I was relieved that school was over, I got my stuff and walked out the classroom "You're not going anywhere you little whore!" I heard a voice behind me and cringed, it was beserk so I turned around and saw her, her sisters and a little posse behind them smirking. "What do you want beserk?" I asked annoyed, she glared at me "Did you really think we would just stand and watch as you and you're trashy friends steal away our boyfriends?" she asked, she and her 'posse' got closer and was pushing me into a corner, I got a bit nervous but I heard a voice which made me calm down "Oh pleas we were not stealing your boyfriends" it was lucky, she, Paris, teddy and bunny stood in front of me glaring at beserk and her sisters.

I sighed in relief thank you lucky! "It's not our fault your boyfriends got bored with you" teddy said glaring at brute, beserk snapped and was about to pounce on teddy but her sisters held her back, "Beserk come on we have better plans for them" brute said still glaring at us, beserk nodded "Fine, but you, you little blonde bitch stay away from brick!" she yelled at me and brat added "And boomer" I rolled my eyes, they turned and walked away. "Thanx guys" I said giving them all a big hug, "No sweat bubbles, you're one of us now and we look out for our own" lucky said smiling, "Besides if we didn't come, brat could've hypnotized you and beserk could've put some crazy spell on you, and you…" Paris said but I cut her off "I would've bitch slapped everyone of them" I said smiling. Lucky faked a sob "They grow up so fast" she said whipping away a imaginary tear, I laughed at her weirdness.

"Anyway the real reason we came looking for you was to ask if you'd come with us to cheerleading tryouts?" teddy asked, I swear I got little stars in my eyes "**YES!**" I squealed, they laughed "Okay then come on" Paris said, I followed them smiling I love cheering! "Sup newbie" I heard a voice behind me, so I turned to found none other than brick himself "Okay… you can catch up later" lucky said awkwardly, turning around and dashing out of the school, Paris and teddy looked at each other before running after lucky, some friends. I thought sarcastically "What do you want brick?" I asked annoyed, he smirked "Walk with me" he said, I looked at him and shrugged so I followed him "So beserk just came up to me really pissed and mumbling something about a blonde bitch?" he said then adding "Know anything bout that?" I rolled my eyes "Yeah your girlfriend and her posse ambushed me" I said in a low tone.

He chuckled "That's beserk alright, so I saw a lot of guys drooling over you in the cafeteria during your performance" he said looking at me, I looked back at him and smirked "And I recall you were one of them" I said and his eyes widen, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously "W-what n-no" he said defending himself, I laughed "Chill" I said still laughing he smiled and looked at me again, "You know you can actually use the whole guys drooling over you as an advantage" he said. I raised a brow "What do you mean?" I asked curious, he chuckled "Well the more guys you got falling for you the safer you'll be, almost every guy would want to protect you so you wouldn't have to worry about getting hurt." He explained I shrugged "What gives you the idea I can't take care of myself?" I asked, he thought a bit then smirked "You know it'll make beserk furious if she sees how many guys are after you" he said my eyes widen "I'm listening" I said curious to what he has planned. "Sit" he said I looked around and saw we were in a room with a piano "Where are we?" I asked he grinned "We're in the glee club's class room" he said and I nodded. **(AN. Think of the classroom in glee where they are in most of the times) **"Okay well you're gonna have to be a heartbreaker" he said, I tilted my head in confusion "And how do you propose I do that?" I asked and he grinned. He started playing on a guitar "Brick what are you doing?" I asked but he ignored me still grinning.

**How to be a heartbreaker:**

**Glee (version)**

**Brick: **Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun,  
But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run  
Rule number two, just don't get attached to,  
Somebody you could lose  
So le-let me tell you

**{He put down the guitar and I heard there was music playing from a stereo, he smiled and danced around, I looked at him as if he had lost his mind}**

**Brick:** This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you

How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you  
At least I think I do!

Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.

**Brick: **Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek  
But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat  
Rule number four, gotta be looking pure  
Kiss him goodbye at the door and leave him wanting more-more

**{I smiled catching on, I swayed a little while sitting and my one foot thumped on the ground with the beat}**

**Brick:** This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you

How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you  
At least I think I do!

Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.

**{I stood up and he looked at me confused, I smiled and started to sing}**

**Bubbles: **Girls, we do, whatever it will take  
Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break  
In two, so it's better to be fake

**{He caught on and smiled looking at me while I was singing}**

**Both:** Can't risk losing in love again babe

**{We danced together, well now I know how to be a heartbreaker and I got the tips from one of the best heartbreakers in the whole school!}**

**Both:** This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you

How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you

Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.  
At least I think I do!

We finished and he smirked "You're not bad, you do it pretty good for a newbie" he said and I smirked, I got closer our lips inches away "You don't know what other good things I can do for a newbie" I whispered, and with that I walked out the room leaving him dumbfounded, hey he did say you gotta leave them wanting more didn't he. Besides it's time he gets a little bit of his own medicine, I smiled at that thought and went to the girls dorms, it was almost as huge as the school! I looked at the keycard they gave me, okay room 101. I searched through the halls for my room and finally I arrived at the right room, I entered it and I thought it would be a little room, but the room was huge too and guess what I found out? Lucky is my roommate! "Bubbles! You gotta get dressed! Cheer tryouts are in 20 minutes!" she exclaimed tying her pink hair in one high ponytail "Oh gee sorry, I was left alone with a perv by my friends!" I screamed, she twirled her hair with her finger giggling nervously "Yeah sorry bout that, I just don't know what to say or do in awkward moments so I usually just run" she said, I rolled my eyes "Fine I forgive you" I said, she squealed and gave me a tight hug.

When she released me I saw what she was wearing, she wore a pink t-shirt that stopped above her bellybutton, it was ripped at some areas with a black tank top underneath, she also wore some black booty shorts and pink high-tops. "I love your outfit" I said smiling, she smiled brightly "THANX! Oh I already got you an outfit, hope you don't mind that I went through your clothes" she said sheepishly, "No of coarse I won't mind when a maniac goes threw my personal stuff" I said sarcastically, "GREAT! SO GET DRESSED!" she squealed. Mental note: lucky doesn't quite understand sarcasm. I smiled and put on the outfit she got me and smiled, I looked pretty good. I was wearing a baby blue t-shirt that stopped above my bellybutton and some white short shorts with blue sneakers. I kept my hair in two pigtails, lucky looked at me and squealed "Bubbles you look so cute!" she exclaimed, I smiled and she grabbed my arm dragging me to the football field. I hope cheer tryouts go well!

**I'm done! Hope you liked it and how did you like the song they sang when they played dodge ball? And the song brick sung to learn bubbles how to be a heartbreaker cute, no? Anyway there were a lot of votes for brickbubbles and a lot for boomerbubbles so I just couldn't decide! So this story isn't gonna have a main pairing, I'm gonna play a little with all of them! Now for the next voting who do you want lucky to date, yes I know she has a crush on Lucas but I thought it'd be fun if you choose! Oh and I know I told you this story won't have a lot of music but I changed my mind! What can I say I love music! So song requests are welcome! Thanx again for the OC's! Read and review pleas!?**


	3. Tryouts!

**Chapter three: Tryouts!**

**Hay guys! Thank you so much for all the nice reviews! Sorry ****I**** took so long to update, ****I was busy with school and activities, but I'm here now! So I hope you enjoy!**

**Brick's POV:**

Damn that girl learns fast! After she left I stood there dumbfounded but soon snapped out of it, I got my stuff and headed home. Yeah, my brothers and I live near the school with our parents, we have a pretty big house. No scratch that, we have a mansion! We have at least nine bedrooms; six bathrooms; a huge kitchen and living room; a library; my dads study; boomer has his own art room; butch his own gym; I have a study and a gym room; we have a game room filled with games like foosball, air hockey, bowling and some electronic games and a big dinning room that we rarely use. Outside we have a huge yard, with a big pool and Jacuzzi, a patio with a stereo, even a dance floor. So basically we're really rich! But what do you expect from a big business man for a dad, that owns almost half of the town near our house and a mom that works for a model company. She's not the model, tho she could be mistaken for one easily. Nope she's the owner of the company, my dad wants me and my brothers to take over his business when he's gone.

We don't want to but he says it's our heritage, so whatever. My dad is also a vampire like me, so he's not going anywhere yet, thankfully. To be honest me and my brothers aren't ready to take over yet so we're pretty happy, he's gonna live at least another hundred years. My mom is a Fury, so don't EVER upset her. Cause if you do, that's a battle you won't come out of alive! I got home and went strait to my room to change, so I quickly put on black sweats and a red t-shirt with the school's logo printed in black, and some red Nikes. My clothes were comfy enough so I'm ready to go. When I walked out of my room I saw my brothers wearing what I was wearing only in their respectful colors, butch green and boomer blue. My room was in between my two brother's, but you could easily tell which room was who's. My door was red with the words 'Keep out' written in black, butch's door was green with the words 'Enter at own risk!' written in black with a black skull underneath and boomer's room was blue with the words 'You have to be this naked to enter' written in black with a woman's silhouette.

He's such a player, but then again I'm a player too. We got our stuff and headed for football practice, we were grinning from ear to ear cause it's cheerleading tryouts today and what guy doesn't enjoy that? I mean really, seeing girls in short shorts and mini skirts, doing splits, back flips and cartwheels was any dude's dream! Usually we would practice in the football uniform but like I said it was cheerleading tryouts, we never practice when it's their tryouts, even coach shithead agrees. He's a real perv, and he says shit in every sentence. We arrived at the football field and was about to make ourselves comfy on the bleachers, but coach shithead called us so we quickly jogged towards him. "How many times do you think he's gonna say shit?" butch asked us while we were making our way to coach, "I say at least four times" boomer said grinning, "Nah I say five times" I said then butch chuckled "Yeah? Well I say seven" he said when we finally caught up to coach.

"Listen hear shitheads, you better know I'm gonna work the shit out of you tomorrow when those shitty girls' tryouts are over! Cause you shitheads are out of shape, so get your shit ready for tomorrow! You're all gonna shit tomorrow, while I laugh my ass off. Now go and do the shit you do!" he yelled, while he was talking I was counting each shit "Wow seven shits how do you do it?" boomer asked and butch smirked "It's a blessing and a curse" he said dramatically. I rolled my eyes and sat on the bleachers waiting for the cheerleaders to come out, when they did they started and damn some of those girls really sucked! And some of them weren't even hot! I growled, no new cheerleaders, and by new cheerleaders I mean those my brothers and I haven't already fucked. All of these girls I've already slept with! No newbies, dammit! I was about to just close my eyes and sleep when a voice snapped me back "Sorry we're late! But she just HAD to stop and get a hotdog!" I looked up and grinned.

I swear my grin was literally from ear to ear, it was bubbles! Shit, she looks fucking H-O-T! While she was talking she was motioning towards Lucky with her hand, "What?! I was hungry!" she defended, bubbles giggled at her friend and got ready for her routine. And yes she was next! She looked confident, and she was smiling brightly, I heard the music start and suddenly it was like I was in a trance…**(AN- bubbles isn't singing just dancing, oh and I don't know what language they're using in this song, maybe Japanese? I don't know, but it rocks!)**

**I feel good:**

**EXID**

I'm feelin it and I feel good  
Hey everybody

I-I-I feel g-o-o-d  
Hey everybody

I-I-I feel g-o-o-d  
Hey everybody

**(She was doing some flips and cartwheels; afterwards she was swaying her hips with the beat letting the music take her.)**

Hey say need more basses  
May day stop and game set  
Baby I feel good yo  
Michindeut norajwo deo keuge jijeo dallaguyo  
Beat it get it  
I'm so high urikkiri  
feel

Now I feel good gibun joha  
Oneureun dasi oji anha baby  
Nawa jigeum gibun joha  
Jigeumi animyeon andwae I feel good  
(Hey everybody)  
Hey everybody  
Hey everybody

**(I swear I've never seen this good cheerleading in my life! All the football players were drooling, my brothers including me!)**

Oneulbam party night nawa hamkke chumeulchwo  
A-ha a-ha oh a-ha a-ha  
Wait a minute  
Bamsaedorok na na na na na  
(Na na na na na)

Never stop the music  
Oneulkkeutkkaji  
Please don't stop the music  
Jeo haneulwiro  
Soneul nopideureo  
I bamui kkeuteul japgoseo oh let me go

Now I feel good gibun joha  
Oneureun dasi oji anha baby  
Nawa jigeum gibun joha  
Jigeumi animyeon andwae I feel good

**(Some of the football players started dancing, the other girls were cheering but lucky was cheering the most! I saw butch look at her like she's a piece of meat, boomer was just staring and drooling and me? I don't know what I was doing! I just sat there looking at her like an idiot.)**

Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na

Dasi hanbeon deo I feel good  
Hwaryeohan bulbit jomyeong arae  
Neowa naega hana doeneun bam  
Du nuneul gamgo chumeul chwo  
Now I feel good

Kkamanbam neowa na ibameul hwanhi barkhyeobolkkana  
Um uh uh jamkkanman  
U know I like the way you move slow down  
Na na na na na na  
Don't stop jebal meomchujima  
Get high michingeotcheoreom  
I yeolgie jeongsinirado irheungeotcheoreom

Never stop the good night

Haetteulttaekkaji  
Please don't stop the good night  
Jeo haneul wiro  
Soneul nopideureo  
I eumage momeul matgyeo oh let me go

Now I feel good gibun joha  
Oneureun dasi oji anha baby  
Nawa jigeum gibun joha  
Jigeumi animyeon andwae I feel good  
(Hey everybody)  
Hey everybody  
Hey everybody

She finished and everyone cheered, "Ah shit!" I heard butch cuss under his breath, I turned around and I burst out laughing. His nose was fucking bleeding! I laughed some more but not before I felt something drip down my nose too, I put my finger underneath my nose and brought it back. SHIT! My nose was also bleeding! I quickly covered my nose and butch burst out laughing while still covering his nose, I was about to tackle him when a voice stopped me "Oh God no!" it was boomer and he was covering his face too! Butch and I looked at him then at each other and burst out laughing once again, we heard boomer growl but ignored him. "AND WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?!" we looked up and saw a pissed bubbles with all the other cheerleaders behind her but Lucky was by her side.

We quickly stopped laughing, and there was an awkward silence until some stupid cheerleader yelled something "OH MY GOD THEIR NOSES ARE BLEEDING!" she yelled laughing, my brothers and I growled and all the other cheerleaders started laughing too. I was pretty embarrassed but saw bubbles looking at us her head tilted in confusion.

**Bubbles POV:**

Okay, I don't know what's so funny? They're bleeding, they could be hurt and now everyone is laughing at them?! I don't get it. "What's so funny?" I whispered to Lucky, she stopped laughing and looked at me weird "You don't know?" she asked, I shook my head and she chuckled "I'll tell you later" she said still chuckling. Everyone calmed down and I was suddenly engulfed by cheerleaders yelling "Bubbles you were awesome!" "Bubbles could you teach me your moves?" "Bubbles you rock!" and stuff like that, I giggled and blushed. I wasn't that good I mean they were pretty good too, "You know guys we CAN vote her team captain" lucky said and my eyes widen, are they serious?! "Yeah!" "Totally!" "I agree!" "Me too!" they called and I blushed even more "Then it's settled! Bubbles you're our new cheer captain!" Lucky exclaimed giving me a hug. I squealed, I can't believe I'm cheer captain! This was so much fun! I laughed with them and we started chatting.

I looked to where the boys were, to see if they were ok but was presented by a DISGUSTING sight! Brat had her tong down brick's throat, brute was giving butch what looks like a lap dance and boomer I don't know where he is, but gross! I thought brat liked boomer or butch?! What's wrong with her?! I almost threw up then and there! Lucky grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the horrific sight, "Ugh, don't look at them bubbles, it'll only make you sick!" she spat and I looked at brat and brute again "What's wrong with brat?! I thought she liked butch or boomer, and now brick?" I asked really confused, Lucky gave a low laugh "Yeah she's the slut of our school, she has new guy every minute!" she said disgusted, "Yeah but doesn't brick feel bad kissing his brother's girlfriend and his girlfriend's sister?!" I asked while gagging and she laughed "Nope, those boys exchange girls like little boys with sweets".

I looked at them once again but brick wasn't there anymore, brat was now on boomer's lap sucking face! I never thought boomer of all people is a player! "Hey" I jumped as I heard a voice behind me, I turned and saw brick smirking "Don't you have anything better to do than talking to me, like oh, I don't know… SUCKING FACE!" I yelled and he just chuckled "Jealous are we?" he asked and my blood boiled. He thinks I'm freakin jealous?! Is he kidding right now! "NO! I JUST DON'T LIKE THE IDEA OF YOU AND YOUR BROTHERS **USING** GIRLS!" I screamed, I was totally pissed. He smirked "It's not our fault we're so irresistibly hot" he said calmly, that put me over the top. I got up in his face and glared at him "We're not objects you can just use and throw away!" he grimaced a little but kept his smirk, "Why? Beserk and her sisters don't seem to mind" he said.

I grumbled "Fine then use THEM but don't think I'll fall for your tricks, besides they're sluts and don't know when to stop" I said simply and Lucky chuckled, "I mean it'd be a miracle if you didn't get HIV or some other sickness from them!" I spat and Lucky burst out laughing, brick's eyes were wide and he didn't know what to say, I smirked in victory, turned and walked towards the middle of the field. "If you don't know what I'm talking about then let me explain" I said still keeping my smirk.

**One of those girls:**

**Avril Lavigne**

**Bubbles: **La la la, la la la la

I know your kind of girl  
You only care about one thing  
Who you've seen, or where you've been  
Who's got money

I see that look in your eyes  
It tells a million lies  
But deep inside, I know why  
You're talking to him

I know what you're all about  
I really hope he figures it out

**(I danced with Lucky having an awesome time, some football players started dancing around us and the cheerleaders joined them)**

She's one of those girls  
They're nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one  
She's so good that you won't see it coming  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broken, she'll be gone  
Off to the next one

Oh oh oh  
Off to the next one  
Oh oh yeah yeah oh oh

**(Butch started dancing with me and I didn't care, I just wanted to make a point. Brick was still standing there but with a smirk, brute and brat looked pissed, but hey that's what I wanted wasn't it?)**

She's gonna be the end of you  
At least that's what they say  
It's been a while  
You're in denial  
And now it's too late  
The way she looks makes you high  
All the warning signs  
Cause her blond hair, her blue eyes  
Makes you wanna die

I know what she's all about  
I really hope you figure it out

**(Brick started to dance too, he came towards me but boomer stole me away, boomer pushed our bodies together and I blushed. What? I can't help it! I'm a growing girl with hormones! We danced and he put his hands on my hips from behind, I blushed some more while we were dancing. Boomer is a pretty good dancer!)**

You know it's a game, you know it's a game  
She keeps playing around with your head, playing around with your head  
She's so insane, so insane  
She's the one to blame, she's the one to blame

Oh oh oh  
Off to the next one  
Oh oh yeah yeah  
Off to the next one

I finished still in boomers arms, his face was only inches away from mine which made me blush even more than before, he grinned and was about to close the gap but brick grabbed me away from him. Thankfully! I wasn't ready to lose my first kiss just yet! Brick dragged me off the field, hell knows where! We stopped near the bathrooms? He pushed me against the wall and smirked, I was pretty nervous but wasn't gonna show him that! "What do you want brick?" I asked trying to sound bored and not scared, "That was quite the performance out there" he said still smirking. "I liked it" he whispered and suddenly his fangs appeared and my heart started beating faster, "W-what are y-you d-doing?" I stuttered and he smiled. "Don't be scared newbie, I just want a little bite" he whispered and I was now really scared.

That's when I saw it, his eyes were darker than usual and he had the look of lust in his eyes, "B-brick y-you're scaring m-me" I said trying to get loose from his grip but he was too strong, "Brick what the hell man?!" it was butch, he grabbed me away from brick and I sighed in relief. I really never thought I'd be relieved to see butch! "Butch give her to me" brick said lowly, butch tucked me under his arm and shook his head "No man you'll kill her! I called Miss Honey, she'll help you." Butch said brick hissed at butch, I got scared again but heard butch growl like an animal. His eyes were now tinted with gold and he had two sharp teeth, I gasped and he looked at me. Oh no is he going to wanna eat me too?! He smiled his pearly white smile "Relax I'm not gonna hurt you" he said tightening his grip around me, he growled at brick once again, brick backed up a bit then fainted!

"OH! Brick my dear let's get you to the nurse! Good job butch!" a women with honey colored eyes and brown hair said helping two students carry brick. Butch nodded "Butch, pleas see that she gets some water and that she calms down. It's okay dear" she said with a soft smile, I nodded and she turned to help the other two students again. I looked up at butch and saw he was now back to normal. Forest green eyes and normal smile. "Sorry about my brother" he said now letting me go, I shivered then nodded "What was wrong with him?" he looked around, fidgeting with his fingers, "Uhm… I shouldn't really tell you but… it was his blood lust that took over, guess it's already time and you were the nearest human" he said, I tilted my head "What time is it? You know with brick?" I asked, he started walking and I followed him "You see there's this time each year that some monsters like vampires crave human blood and wants it really bad" he explained, I nodded "So it wasn't really his fault?" he shook his head "No it wasn't" he answered.

We arrived at the dorms and he handed me a glass of water, "So what usually helps you calm down?" he asked, I thought for a bit then smiled "Music" I said and he nodded "Damn, and here I was so hoping it was making out not music" he chuckled "In your dreams" I said, "Every night" he shot back and I punched him in the arm, he laughed rubbing his arm "Joking!" he said and I smiled, he took out his I-pod and picked a song.

**Start of something new:**

**High school musical**

**Butch:** Livin' in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance

**Bubbles: **I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart

**Butch: **Ohhhhh

**Bubbles:** Too all the possibilities, Ohh

**Both:** I know...

**Bubbles:** That something has changed

**Both:** Never felt this way

**(We were sitting on my bed in me and lucky's room, singing and smiling at each other. Maybe butch isn't such a pervy, jackass after all)**

**Bubbles:** And right here tonight

**Both:** this could be the...

**Both:** Start of somethin' new

**Bubbles:** It feels so right

**Both:** To be here with you, ooh  
And now lookin' in your eyes

**Bubbles:** I feel in my heart

**Butch:** Feel in my heart

**Both:** The start of somethin' new

**Butch:** Ohhhh, yeahh

Now who'd of ever thought that... oh

**Both:** We'd both be here tonight... yeah

**Bubbles:** Oh yeah, the world looks so much  
brighter

**(We were now dancing around the room with each other laughing; he's really good at dancing. Maybe he takes dance major or something)**

**Butch:** Brighter, brighter

**Bubbles:** Oh, with you by my side

**Butch:** By my side

**Both:** I know... that somethin' has changed  
Never felt this way

**Bubbles:** oh I know it for real

**Both:** This could be the...

start of somethin' new  
It feels so right to be here with you... oh  
And now... lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of somethin' new

**Butch:** I never knew that it could happen  
'Til it happened to me  
Ohhhh, yeah

**Both:** I didn't know it before

**Bubbles:** But now it's easy to see

**Both:** Ohhhhh

It the start of something new  
It feels so right to be here with you... oh  
And now... lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
That it's the start of somethin' new  
It feels so right

**Butch: **So right... oh

**(He was spinning me, when I stopped we started dancing again and it was so much fun!)**

**Bubbles:** To be here with you... oh

**Both:** And now...

**Bubbles:** Lookin' in your eyes

**Butch:** Lookin' in your eyes

**Bubbles:** I feel in my heart

**Butch:** Feel in my heart

**Bubbles:** The start of somethin' new

**Butch:** The start of somethin' new

**Bubbles:** The start of somethin' new

**Butch:** Somethin' new

We finished falling onto the bed laughing, maybe butch was different, maybe he wasn't a perv like I thought, maybe... "Now can we make out?" he asked. Or maybe he is exactly what I thought, I rolled my eyes "No" I said and pushed him off my bed. He pouted "Aww I thought it would be fun!" he exclaimed chuckling, "Ha ha, no!" I said laughing sarcastically while pushing him out of my room, "Bey butch" I said pushing him out, he turned around to face me "Maybe just a kiss on the cheek?" he asked, "Goodbey butch!" I exclaimed slamming the door shut. My phone vibrated so I answered "Hey bubbles, it's boomer" my eyes widen "Boomer? How'd you get my number?" I asked surprised, "Lucky. Anyway I heard what happened with brick, wanna get a fro-yo and talk about it?" he asked, I smiled "Yeah sure meet you outside in fifteen minutes!" I exclaimed before ending the call.

**Okay so what did you think? I liked the way butch was sweet and then turned into an asshole again! Anyway who do you think should be/steal bubbles' first kiss? And I need more OC's! Some for beserk's group and some for the cheerleaders! Pleas I need help! And don't forget to request a song! Thanks guys! ~XOXO~**


End file.
